


Constellations

by euphorvia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorvia/pseuds/euphorvia
Summary: The collection of ladynoir july one shots I wrote before losing motivation!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 1. The Wall Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any errors!

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if there were no secrets between us?” The cool breeze became more apparent when Chat spoke.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean...what if we didn’t have to keep our identities a secret? Do you think things would be different?”

“Maybe.” Her reply was unsure. “Why think about that in the first place?”

“It’s crazy when you think about it. We don’t know anything about each other...yet I still trust you completely. Isn’t it weird?” Chat hadn’t attempted to squeeze in a single pun, which only confused Ladybug even more.

It felt strange for her to admit at first, but her partner was right. They truly knew nothing about each other. It was impossible for them to wish each other a happy birthday, hang out like normal people, or just have a normal relationship. Still, their bond was powerful and they trusted each other with their lives. It was extraordinary. _Miraculous._

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty crazy. I mean, the only thing that’s keeping us apart now is the literal _and_ figurative wall between us,” She laughed. 

The top of the building had been quiet and only a thin wall had kept the heroes apart. Neither of them were transformed; they had started detransforming separately at the end of patrols to give their kwamis a break. Just picturing the person next to them without a mask felt unreal.

“Do you think we’d be friends?” Chat asked.

“Yeah, but I’d lose my mind if I had to put up with any more puns,” She teased.

“ _Purr_ -sonally, I think you would fall for me and my puns if you knew me in _purr_ -son,” His somewhat serious tone had been replaced with his usual, playful one.

Ladybug groaned in response. “I highly doubt that, kitty.” She checked the time on her phone and noticed the sun had finished setting.

“We should get going now.” Chat Noir saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. 

“Wait!” He said quickly. Ladybug had stopped at the edge of the building with her back to her partner. She hummed in response.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“What?” She wanted to give him a perplexed look, but refrained and kept her back turned. The thought of a real person being under the mask continued to linger in her mind. 

“Tell me something that won’t compromise your identity. And I’ll do the same.” He sounded curious and hopeful.

“Plagg is right there, you know. He won’t let us do that.” She knew her excuse was weak but went with it anyway.

“Just don’t say something that will make him want to find the real you. Or just lie to him,” Plagg snickered. 

Ladybug thought of an answer while Chat Noir continued to bicker with his kwami. “My favorite color is pink.”

She could hear her partner smiling. “Mine is green.”

Ladybug flung her yo-yo across the city. However, she hesitated to leave. “Hey Chat?”

“Yeah?”

She closed her eyes and turned to face him. “We should break down that wall once this is all over.”

Chat quickly triggered his own transformation sequence. Ladybug could hear his footsteps getting closer. When she opened her eyes, they felt only inches apart. And for some reason, her heart was racing.

“I’d like that a lot, my lady.” 

Before she could even say a proper goodbye, he had vanished into the night.

Ladybug felt a surge of confidence rush through her body. She pictured a world where she had been able to truly know the boy beneath the mask. She hoped that she would be able to live in that world one day.


	2. 2. Stargazing

It was a dark and chilly evening. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the only thing that could be seen in the darkness above were thousands of stars.

“Wait- I’ve changed my mind. _That_ one is the brightest,” Chat said confidently while pointing up.

“That’s a plane, chaton.”

“No, it’s not moving! It’s been there for- wait- nevermind that’s a plane.”

His realization caused Ladybug to burst into a fit of bubbly laughter. “That’s the third time you’ve done that tonight,” she said in between her laughs.

“It’s just a coincidence! My night vision is a bit off tonight,” he insisted.

“My star hasn’t moved the entire time and it still looks the brightest,” Ladybug bragged. “I guess you could say my skills are... _out of this world_.”

She didn’t even need to look at her partner to know there was a wide grin on his face.

“My lady made a pun! A _pun_!” He shouted into the night sky with glee.

“You’re acting like that’s the best thing you’ve heard all day,” She rolled her eyes.

“Because it is!”

“Really? A pun made you that happy?”

“Yes, bugaboo. That pun was…,” The short pause gave Ladybug enough time to realize what was coming.

“Don’t you dare-”

She wasn’t fast enough. “... _astronomical_.”

“You’re the biggest dork I know.”

“And you love me for it,” He laughed.

“Yeah, I do,” She closed her eyes and could feel her heart beating in her chest.

_Huh._

“I found it!” Chat pointed up again. “Now I’m certain. _That’s_ the brightest one.”

“Are you pointing to mine?”

“No, the one next to it.”

There had been many stars that night, but those two seemed to be dazzling more than the others. The two dots were like beacons that led the surrounding constellations.

“They kind of remind me of us,” He said. “Without those two stars, the rest of the sky would feel incomplete.”

Ladybug could vividly see the image in her mind. She pictured the citizens of Paris and the admiration they had for her and her partner.

“Actually, scratch that. It can’t be us. Yours would be a _lot_ brighter, but I refuse to admit defeat in our little stargazing game,” His tone was somewhat charming.

“Chat…,” Ladybug pondered how to respond...and if his pun had been intentional or not. She gazed around until she locked eyes with something in the distance. “I think those two are us.”

Chat Noir followed where her finger was pointing and saw two stars that had been isolated from the main group by clusters of clouds.

“They’re watching over everyone else from afar and protecting them. Both stars are equally bright because they need each other to succeed.”

Chat tried to ignore the heat flushing his face. “Thanks, my lady.”

There was a moment of tranquility. All they could hear was their own quiet, steady breathing as they lied side by side on the desolate rooftop. Ladybug tried to ignore that fact by breaking the silence.

“But I still think my star was brighter.”

“LB! Wipe that smug grin off of your face! I refuse to admit defeat!” He eagerly went back to studying the night sky.

Ladybug could only laugh and try to ignore the relentless butterflies in her stomach.


	3. 3. In Denial

_“No, definitely not,”_ was her first reaction. Just the thought of that concept put her on edge. _“It just couldn’t be possible…”_

She swung from building to building.

_“...right?”_

Ladybug stopped for a moment on a nearby rooftop. She saw him bouncing around another section of the city. It was already clear that he would finish his patrol first and win their little game for the night, so she took her time and went for a stroll instead.

There was a cold breeze that surprisingly had little effect on her. It was a strange sensation; she felt the chill but was also met with a warmth that flushed her face. Ladybug started to ponder if she was sick. The only other cause of these symptoms would be-

_“No way.”_

She started pacing across the rooftop and tried to escape the constant thoughts in her head. In the streets below, she could hear a familiar tune coming from Andre’s ice cream cart. It reminded her of the prediction that she would fall for someone with green eyes. Her head started to throb.

Ladybug tried not to think about it, but she could feel the truth lurking in the back of her mind. She thought of Adrien and his kindness. And the way he always managed to brighten her day. But another fact crossed her mind: Adrien will never understand the responsibilities she has to uphold...and there’s only one person that does.

_“No.”_

And yet, somehow, her true feelings were still difficult to admit. She tried to convince herself that it was impossible. She told herself that it would be a difficult relationship to maintain. She told herself that it would put them and Paris at risk. She even attempted to convince herself that the feeling had become unrequited.

But it was too late. She knew the truth. She knew they would find a way to make it work; they always managed to. She knew it wasn’t a relationship that would endanger the city, it was their feelings. And she definitely knew that the feeling had become mutual.

Ladybug had been so lost in thought, she jumped when her yo-yo received an alert. “Is something bugging you, my lady? I know my patrolling skills are near purr-fect, but you’re usually back by now! Hurry up! >:3”

She ignored the fast beating of her heart and finished her patrol with more energy than before. Only a few minutes after Chat’s message had been sent, she landed on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.

“Look who finally made it,” her partner said with a smirk.

“Sorry. I’ve been having a weird day,” she said blankly. Her eyes were fixed on his. Had they always been that green? They were like a forest that she could just get lost in for-

“I can tell. What’s with that look?” Chat laughed, but quickly reverted back to his usual suave composure. “Falling for me already, my lady?”

It wasn’t the first time he had used that line, but today it sounded different. It sounded real. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” she replied sarcastically. Although she had said it as a joke, a part of her thought it felt nice to admit her inner truth.


	4. 4. Disguises

“Okay hear me out: I bring the banana suit back.”

" _Please_ no.”

“Why not? I find it quite _appealing _.”__

____

“Because the point of disguises would be to go out without being noticed. A banana costume is the exact opposite of that.”

____

The plan was risky, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were attempting to hang out without their masks. The problem? Their identities would need to remain a secret, and it was difficult to think of attire that would cover their faces and wouldn’t attract attention.

____

“What if we don’t go out in public?” She suggested. “We could just hide out on a rooftop while we’re not in costume.”

____

“So...the banana suit is still an option?”

____

Her facial expressions were a clear “no”. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll wear a fencing mask.”

____

“You fence?”

____

Chat grinned. “I never said I did. Who’s the one asking personal questions now, my lady?”

____

Ladybug was left stunned for a moment. Had it suddenly gotten warmer outside? “Sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t have asked.”

____

“It’s no big deal, bugaboo. Why so serious?”

____

“I just can’t believe we’re doing this. There was a time I didn’t think this would even be possible.”

____

He hesitated to respond. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

____

She smiled. “A good thing, chaton.” There was a pause. “Definitely good.”

____


	5. 5. Banter

“No way.”

“What?! Don’t you have any faith in me, bugaboo?”

“I do, but that doesn’t sound humanly possible.”

“I make approximately one to two puns per minute. I think I could last an entire day.”

“No, Chat, I don’t think you can. I don’t think _anyone_ can.”

“Guess I’ll have to prove you wrong.”

———

“Okay, serious question.”

“I’m listening.”

“Ultimate Mecha Strike IV or V?”

“Hm...I’m gonna have to go with IV.”

_"What?"_

“The fifth game changed too many mechanics! It was weird!”

“But the fourth game was boring! It was exactly like the third!”

“Whatever you say, chaton. I know I’m right.”

“Right back at you, my lady.”

———

“I’m bored.”

“It’s patrol. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. Usually we think of some sort of game to play by now.”

“I have a game. The first person to think of something fun to do wins.”

“You’re on.”

“Well...I came up with the idea so that technically means I already won.”

“Admit it. You just wanted an excuse to say you beat me again.”

“Maybe.”

———

“Hey, my lady.”

“What’s up?”

“You’re _purr_ -fect.”

“I’m leaving.”

“No, my lady! Come back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is when I started to lose motivation lol


	6. 6. Rose

It was late in the afternoon. The two heroes of Paris were seated on a rooftop as always. A few buildings away, Chat noticed a man giving his partner a bouquet of roses. The sight combined with his own inner thoughts and resulted in a bunch of butterflies in his stomach.

“I still have that rose you gave me, you know,” Ladybug said after noticing where his gaze was.

He turned to her. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s…,” she paused, “...important to me.”

“How so?”

“I-I don’t know. We can’t really give each other gifts so it meant a lot.” Ladybug felt her face flush.

“Are you feeling alright, my lady? Your face looks really red.” Chat’s stare was steady, only causing her to panic and stutter even more.

“I-I’m fine,” she lied.

“No, you’re not.”

She mentally cursed. It was worth a shot. 

“You might not be able to tell me,” he continued, “but if you want to get whatever’s bothering you off your chest, I’ll listen.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “I was just...wondering…,” she stopped to regain her composure, “In the past, you said you loved me. How did you think a relationship like that would work?”

The question surprised Chat a bit. He was tempted to tease her for asking about their relationship, but he refrained. “Well, I knew it wouldn’t be easy. But we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. We’d find a way to make it work.”

“But it would be so limited. We wouldn’t be able to go on real dates…”

“I know.”

“...and our relationship would put us and the entire city at risk.”

“I know.”

“It would just be so… _secretive_. Did you really think it was possible?” She used a cautious tone that implied feelings from the past. Because she was too late. Because his feelings had changed-

“Look, I love you and if you loved me, we’d find a way. Hawkmoth would use our feelings to our advantage no matter what, but I think our relationship would make us stronger too,” Chat wasn’t used to being so serious and clear about his feelings. His voice was becoming shaky. “And you’re right. It would be really secretive. But when I think about the fact that I still can’t call you by your real name, I remind myself that I’ll know one day. When all of…,” He gestured to the city, “ _this_ is over.”

Ladybug hadn’t felt the tears in her eyes until her partner looked at her with worry.

…

_He said he loves me._

_He said it in the present tense._

“LB, you’re acting really weird. What’s wrong?” It took her a moment to process her surroundings: the scared look in his eyes, the first tears streaming down her cheeks, and the conversation that was about to follow.

Her partner, _her best friend_ , loved her...and the feeling was mutual.

And then she laughed. She laughed as more tears poured out of her eyes while her partner was filled with confusion.

“Chat, I think it’s time we discuss that relationship of ours.”

She smiled as he processed her words. She knew they would be alright.

They always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the confidence to post my writing in years so please be nice if it's bad aaaaaa


End file.
